Standpauke
'Standpauke '''ist die sechzehnte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Es ist Dr. Webber's Geburtstag. Alle die ihm begegnen, gratulieren ihm. Webber rechnet fest damit, dass es eine große Party geben wird, doch dies verneinen alle. Owen übergibt Webber als Geschenk die Broschüre mit dem Titel 'Ist es Zeit, in den Ruhestand zu gehen?'. So ist Webber's gute Laune komplett dahin. Auch Catherine Avery hat ihr Kommen angekündigt. Sie trifft direkt auf April und Jackson, auf die sie sehr wütend ist. Meredith begrüßt unterdessen den jungen Bio-Ingenieur Eric, den sie für die Arbeit mit dem 3D-Drucker eingestellt hat. Sie gibt ihm die Aufgabe, sich Daten über alle bisherigen Tests mit dem Drucker durchzulesen. Stephanie soll ihn dabei beaufsichtigen. Cristina ist auf der Suche nach Patienten für ihre neue Studie, in der Kinder einen neuen Herzkanal erhalten, so wie Baby Nathan. Während Shane mit den Eltern der Kinder redet, sichtet Cristina nur die Röntgenbilder, um unvoreingenommen entscheiden zu können. Shane kommt in eine schwierige Lage, als die 17-jährige, schwangere Cheryl ins Büro stürmt und verlangt, in die Studie aufgenommen zu werden. Shane muss ablehnen, da sie mit 17 einfach schon zu alt ist. Noch während des Gesprächs platzt Cheryl's Fruchtblase. Sie wird sofort in den Kreißsaal gebracht. Bailey und Leah untersuchen den Patienten Greg, der schon seit mehreren Jahren unter Bauchschmerzen leidet. Als die beiden die CT-Bilder sehen, trauen Sie ihren Augen kaum. Meredith kommt zufällig hinzu und ist ebenso begeistert. Sie möchte bei der OP dabei sein, doch Bailey möchte Webber den Eingriff zum Geburtstag schenken. Auch dieser hat so etwas in all seinen Jahren noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Es handelt sich um einen absorbierten Zwilling. Webber's schlechte Laune bessert sich schlagartig. Er lässt alle Anfänger Schlange stehen, damit jeder einen Blick auf diesen einmaligen Fall erhaschen kann. Leider bewirkt Webber's Schwärmerei, dass Greg sich der Seltenheit bewusst wird und sich weigert, seinen Bruder entfernen zu lassen. Jo weigert sich, den von Meredith besorgten Liebesvertrag zu unterschreiben. So muss sie eine spektakuläre OP, die Arizona und Alex vornehmen werden, verpassen und sich stattdessen um Webber's Patienten kümmern. Catherine macht Jackson und April unterdessen klar, dass es viele Dinge gibt, über die die beiden noch nicht geredet haben. Sie verlangt außerdem, dass April einen Ehevertrag unterschreibt. April gelingt es am Ende doch noch, Catherine zu besänftigen, indem sie sich bei ihr entschuldigt. Auch Jackson entschuldigt sich bei seiner Mutter. Cheryl hat heftige Wehen und berichtet Shane, dass sie unbedingt weiterleben will, um ihr Baby aufzuziehen. Shane hat solches Mitleid, dass er Cristina zu Cheryl lockt, nur um erneut zu hören, dass Cheryl zu alt ist. Schließlich bringt Cheryl ein kleines Mädchen zur Welt. Shane muss ihr noch einmal sagen, dass sie für die Studie leider nicht in Frage kommt. Währenddessen muss Derek sich mit Callie und ihrer Anwältin treffen. Er wird damit konfrontiert, dass er die Sensoren geklaut hätte, weil er und Callie sie gemeinsam entwickelt haben. Callie ist den ganzen Tag sehr sauer auf Derek, weil er bei seiner Entscheidung bleiben will, die Studie mit Callie zu beenden und das Patent an den Sensoren zu verkaufen. Schließlich gibt Derek jedoch zu, dass er sich sehr schlecht deswegen fühlt. Er überrascht Callie, indem er Lloyd vom Weißen Haus anruft und ihm mitteilt, dass er aussteigt, sollte die Klausel nicht aus dem Vertrag verschwinden. Webber hat es doch noch geschafft, Greg von der OP zu überzeugen. Bailey, Meredith und Leah sind mit dabei. Stephanie ist so neidisch, dass sie sich mit den OP begeben hat, um Meredith zu überzeugen, dass Eric auch allein lesen kann. Meredith gibt jedoch nicht nach und schickt Stephanie wieder weg. Nach der erfolgreichen OP ist Meredith jedoch zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie im Gegensatz zu Derek, Callie und Cristina, noch rein gar nichts mit ihrer Studie erreicht hat. Sie bindet sowohl Stephanie als auch Eric mehr mit ein. Webber stellt freudig fest, dass doch eine Überraschungsparty für ihn organisiert wurde. Owen hat zudem noch eine Überraschung für ihn. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast Stars *Debbie Allen als Dr. Catherine Avery *Jeffrey Addiss als Greg Penderglass *Keke Palmer als Sheryll Jeffries *Erin Allin O'Reilly als Jodi Penderglass *JD Cullum als Lloyd *Paul James als Eric Block Co-Starring *Connie Ventress als Paula *Jane Fleiss als Jill Musik * '''I'm So Excited '''von ''Le Tigre (Original von The Pointer Sisters) * 'How Will I Know? '''von ''Sam Smith (Original von Whitney Houston) * 'Something About You '''von ''Correatown (Original von Level 42) * 'Kiss on My List '''von ''The Family Crest (Original von Hall & Oates) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel We Gotta Get Out of This Place ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Denmark+Winter. Intro Es gibt während des Geburtsvorgangs einen sehr anstrengenden Zeitabschnitt. Man nennt ihn Austreibungsphase. Man ist von den Wehen und den Schmerzen so erschöpft, dass man pressen will, man darf aber noch nicht. Man wird für all seine Mühen nicht belohnt. Während dieser Austreibungsphase denkt man, nichts geht mehr, aber dies liegt nur daran, dass man kurz vor dem Ziel ist. Outro Ein Übergang ist Bewegung, von einem Teil des Leben zu einem neuen. Man fühlt sich wie in einem langen, unheimlichen und dunklen Tunnel, aber man muss auf der anderen Seite rauskommen. Denn was dort auf einen wartet, könnte herrlich sein. Zitate * Jo: Was, ein Liebesvertrag? Wo hat Grey den her? Aus Zola's Barbietraumhaus? * Alex: Nein, der ist absolut echt. Ich schwör's. * Jo: Wir bestätigen, das jedwede sexuelle oder romantische Beziehung zwischen uns völlig freiwillig ist. Das ist ja total haarsträubend! Als müssten wir vor den Krankenhausgöttern ein Gelübde ablegen. * Arizona: Wir haben eine transorale Fundoplicatio. Ich hab Ihnen die Laborwerte geschickt. * Jo: Was ist das? * Arizona: Oh, das ist wirklich cool. Zuerst gehen wir oral rein, dann durch den Nabel, um den Reflux zu behandeln, ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen. Das wird Spaß machen, das muss ich schon sagen. * Jo: Klingt auch nach Spaß. * Arizona: Ja! * Alex: Du könntest dabei sein! Nur unterschreiben, dann kommst du zurück in die Pädiatrie. * Jo: Ich unterschreib das Ding nicht! * Meredith: Du sanierst Babyherzen, Derek macht seine Hirnkartierung und ich... * Cristina: Du hast die absolut tollste Operation vor dir. Bitte sag mir, dass es furchtbar eilt. * Meredith: Lange nicht wie die Herzen. * Cristina: Hey, hast du das gesehen? * Alex: Oh, der absorbierte Zwilling ist eigentlich ein Pädiatrie-Fall. * Meredith: Verschwinde! Das ist der Grund, weswegen ich lebe! * Cristina: Ohhh, sie ist geknickt, weil sie 'ne Laborratte im Labor freigelassen hat. * Alex: Schluchz. Kann ich den Bacon haben? * Meredith: Das ist so als würde man dem Babysitter sagen, bring die Kinder um sieben ins Bett. Aber machen die das? Die trinken deinen Tequila aus, vergessen das Gas abzustellen, das Haus fliegt in die Luft und alle sterben. * Cristina: Okay, wie findest du die? Ist heiß, oder? * Meredith: Stehst du nicht mehr auf Männer? * Cristina: Ich meine für Owen! Es gibt das so'ne Internetdating-Site. Lauter Frauen wie diese suchen einen Partner! Owen sollte das machen, oder? * Meredith: Ja! * Alex: Wieso schläfst du nicht weiter mit ihm? Für euch ist das ja legal! Jo will diesen kack Liebesvertrag nicht unterschreiben! * Meredith: Wieso nicht?? * Alex: Keine Ahnung. Weil er dämlich ist!? Ich wusste, ich hätte ihn ihr nicht geben sollen. * Meredith: Sag ihr, dass es nur ein dämliches Blatt Papier ist! * Alex: Wenn sie wegläuft, geb ich dir die Schuld! * Cristina: Die sieht aus wie 20. * Meredith: Die ist süß. * Callie: Ich hasse deinen Mann. * Arizona: Owen hat gesagt, ihr sollt nicht darüber reden. * Callie: Ich führ nur Selbstgespräche. Ich hasse Derek Shepherd. Ach wirklich? Wieso? Er ist ein arroganter, stehlender Mistkerl. Haaa, ich bin ganz deiner Meinung! * Cristina: Findet ihr die heiß? * Arizona: Ja, ziemlich. * Callie: Und jetzt hasse ich dich! * Callie: Das bist du! * Derek: Ich bin ein Sternchen? * Callie: Nein, du hältst dich für den strahlenden Mittelpunkt des Universums! Andererseits sieht's auch wie ein Arschloch aus. Wie dem auch sei. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Episode